Pansy Parkinson
by Forbiden Love
Summary: A songfic i just found a song that i thought said Pansy. a little DMPP R&R plz!


I was looking for songs that sort of go with Hp charries and this one came up for Pansy, I'm not sure why XD well go ahead and read, remember to review plz

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was one of the sexiest girls in Hogwarts (according to the boys), she was said to command attention wherever she went, turn all heads in her direction when she walked in and all that jazz. Well today the famous Pansy Parkinson was on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king. Clinging to his arm with her freshly manicured hands, a pale pink purse swung at her side and her beautiful pink ruffled dress really showed off her figure, while her high heels hit the floor with a soft tap.

They were going to a big party at the magnificent Malfoy Manor and Pansy couldn't have been more excited. Everyone was going to be there, her friends, plenty of upper class boys and all of Draco's hotter than hot cousins. A big black door sprung in front of her and Draco knocked softly and it swung open. As he led Pansy down the marble stair, a voice said "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson" At the sound of her name all heads turned to look upon the amazing beauty they thought she was.

**Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**

She smiled mischievously, they all wanted her and nobody could ever really have her, not even her precious Draco. He had gone all out to impress her; a finely tailored dress robe of silky black, the finest cologne money could buy and he had actually had his hair done. She had made him make sure that her dress was perfect and that he bought her the best shoes; even a Wizard Limo with her name on it.

Draco swept her out to the dance floor and began to waltz. She flowed magnificently along with him and people oooed and aahhed. He stopped to pull her in close and swung her down gently brushing her lips with his.

"I love you Pansy, I want you." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her back up.

She teased him, leaning into him and kissing his neck.

"Ahh but can you handle all of me?" She whispered back.

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

By now she had changed dance partners more times then she could count; it was like having an unlimited amount of boyfriends waiting on her hand and foot. And she always told them all the same thing, "I'll love you a long time..." with that pretty smile of hers plastered on her face. They always fell for it, always getting her whatever she asked for, always telling her they wanted more of her.

With the end of the song she left her partner with a slight brush of her hand to go sit with Draco. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her, she shook her head "I want to sit in your lap, if you don't mind."

His expression showed he was trying hard to smile that big for his trade mark smirk kept twitching. He sat back down and she sat leaning back onto him, smiling.

**And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever see it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!**

She kissed his neck yet again and put his hands right below her bosom. She could feel his excitement, his longing for her. She let a smirk flicker across her face before looking up at him and kissing him full on, tongue and all. His hands moved up to her face and kissed her back furiously. She pulled away to catch her breathe.

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

He kissed her forehead and his hands slithered down over her bosom. She smiled and put her hands on his, lifting them up and placing them back under them.

"No Draco, not till you can handle all of me." She teased him again.

"But I can handle it, I want you." he whined.

"Maybe later, only 'cause I'll love you a long time." Her pretty smile played across her face. It always worked, kiss 'em once, kiss 'em twice they always wanted more and the more they wanted the more she got. This was Pansy Parkinson the sexiest girl at Hogwarts and this was how she worked.

**Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!**

**She's a maneater, a maneater  
She's a maneater, a maneater  
She's a maneater, a maneater  
**

* * *

Like I said just a song that said Pansy... did you like it? review plz! just press the little button right down there...

**  
**


End file.
